1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for the preparation of substituted or unsubstituted arylketoamines from substituted or unsubstituted arylisonitrosoalkanones.
Substituted and unsubstituted arylketoamines are chemical intermediates of great importance by virtue of their relationship to ephedrine and ephedrine-like substances. For example, the derivative .rho.-hydroxyphenylethanolamine (octopamine) is a sympathomimetic which produces vasoconstricting and cardiotonic effects.
2. Related Applications
The present patent application is commonly owned by the same Assignee as the following cases:
Ser. No. 08/106,030 filed Aug. 13, 1993, entitled, "Process for Preparing Substituted and Unsubstituted Phenylglyoxals from Corresponding Substituted and Unsubstituted Acetophenones".
3. Description of Related Art
The following prior art references are disclosed in accordance with the terms of 37 CFR 1.56, 1.97, and 1.98.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,995,709 discloses the preparation of substituted phenylpropanolamines.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,906 discloses the preparation of 1-(p-aminophenyl)-2-amino-1-propanol.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,645 discloses the preparation of .alpha.-phenyl-B-hydroxyphenyl-B-hydroxyethylamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,228 discloses the preparation of amino alcohols by the catalytic reduction of .alpha.-oximino ketones.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,429 discloses the preparation of 1-phenyl-2-aminopropanol by the hydrogenation of isonitrosopropiophenone.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,813 discloses the preparation of 1-(hydroxyphenyl)-2-aminoethanol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,489 discloses the preparation of substituted phenethanol ethers by the catalytic reduction of the corresponding substituted phenylglyoxal acetals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,198.585 discloses the preparation of acid addition salts of arylketoamines.
All of the above-cited prior art references, including any others disclosed herein, are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
All of the above-cited prior art references have one thing in common; the yields of the desired end products, i.e., the arylketoamines, such as the amino-hydroxyacetophenone (AHAP), are low. Thus, there is always a need in commercial processes to improve the yield and consequently reduce production costs and unwanted by-products.